


Costume Banter

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Banter, Costumes, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clopin loves Halloween. Phoebus doesn't mind the holiday, he just hates dressing up. What does Clopin have in mind for his costume? Dialogue-fic; established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love this pairing and Halloween is around the corner. Don't know if Halloween was celebrated in 15th century France, but just pretend that it is, okay?

 

"...Clopin, I'm not a very festive guy..."  
  
"Nonsense! You said so yourself that you used to go to the Festival of Fools before you went off to the war, right?"  
  
"...yeah, because they had free beer."  
  
"...so what makes Halloween any different?"  
  
"...I don't like dressing up..."  
  
"Oh come on Phoebus! That's the whole point of Halloween! Dressing up and carving pumpkins and—"  
  
"—well what do you suppose I should 'dress up' as, then? If I'm doing this for _you_ , then _I_ at least want some say."  
  
"Such as?"   
  
"...nothing too extreme..."  
  
"Oh, that's simple! Because I already have something picked out for you!"  
  
"...oh joy..."  
  
"It's nothing too extreme, do not worry. You can still wear your armor!"  
  
"...really? And go as what?"  
  
"Oh you'll see!"  
  
"...is that... a... jar? Clopin, what are you planning?"  
  
"Your costume! See, look what's in the jar!"  
  
"...blood? Where did you get blood?"  
  
"...if you're implying that I killed someone, I did not. It's animal blood."  
  
"...who in the hell sells animal blood in Paris?"  
  
"You'd be surprised... and trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
"...so... what exactly am I dressing up as?"  
  
"...an undead soldier, silly! The whole part of Halloween is also the scary and frightening stuff, you know. It's all about the macabre."  
  
"...'undead soldier' doesn't sound very creative..."  
  
"...are you implying I'm not creative?"  
  
"No, no! Of course not, it's just... don't give me that look."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"Those puppy dog eyes you give me when you want me to do something for you. I fear you'll give me those puppy dog eyes one day when you want me to murder someone..."  
  
"Oh please... I wouldn't ask you to murder someone... I'd kill them myself."  
  
"...oh, _even_ better... So I'm going as your murder victim, I'm guessing?"  
  
"...if you criticize my—"  
  
"—I wasn't criticizing you, Clopin."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure you weren't. Well... as punishment—"  
  
"—punishment for _what_?"  
  
"...this jar of blood will be dunked on your head when Halloween comes."  
  
"But it'll get in my hair!"  
  
"Then you can take a bath like every other good Parisian man would do! Honestly Phoebus, you sound like a woman when you complain about your hair..."  
  
"Well you don't want me to be a red head, do you?"  
  
"...hmmm... I wouldn't mind actually... it would make things more interesting in bed..."  
  
"You're impossible.  
  
"You know you love it, _Dweebus_."  
  



End file.
